11-09
by Gabyaoi-x-nc
Summary: Un os tragique tout en étant plus ou moins joyeux... Rating M / Death-fic / Lemon / Mirajane S. x Laxus D.


Je reviens avec un mini os, inspiré du cours d'histoire :3

**Rating :** M death-fic et lemon

**Disclaimer :** Personnages appartenant à H. Mashima, le créateur de Fairy Tail. L'histoire se passe dans le monde réelle un jour bien particulier...

* * *

**Musique d'ambiance :** watch?v=uhFUn-bkP-A

* * *

Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de vaquer à mes occupations habituelles, une secousse se fait ressentir dans tout le bâtiment. Tout le monde se précipite aux fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passe. Sauf moi. Je reste assise et continue de travailler sans que rien ne puisse me faire ciller. J'entends des murmures se propager comme de la poudre autour de moi : une des tours jumelles a été attaquée ! Un avion s'est, parait-il, écrasé au sommet ! Il est 8h46 et nous sommes le 11 septembre 2001.

C'est la panique car nous sommes dans une des tours, celle qui n'a pas été touchée. Tous quasiment se précipite vers les ascenseurs pour sortir au plus vite mais -comme par hasard…- ceux-ci sont bloqués ! Je fais partie des rares -très rares- qui ne paniquent pas. Je reste impassible devant mon travail et je me fais remarquer. Mon supérieur, un grand baraqué blond, vient vers moi.

\- Alors Mademoiselle Strauss, on reste impassible sur ce qui se passe ?

Sans lever les yeux, je lui réponds :

\- J'ai du travail qui ne peut attendre Monsieur Dreyar.

Ce n'est pas un affront que je lui fais, juste que je ne suis pas insensible à ses charmes et j'ai du mal à le regarder sans rougir ou à lui parler sans bafouiller quand nos regards se croisent. Nous restons là sans bouger quelques instants, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Puis, brusquement une seconde secousse plus violente secoue le bâtiment. De la fumée obscurcit les vitres et je crois comprendre qu'un deuxième avion vient de s'écraser dans l'immeuble, un peu plus bas. Nous sommes tout en haut de la tour ce qui fait que nous sommes pris au piège !

Etrangement, je ne tremble pas, je suis juste un peu hébétée. Je me lève en chancelant, juste pour voir le chaos qui s'étant sous nos pieds, plus bas mais on n'y voit pas grand-chose à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui stagne au-dehors. Devant ce paysage de fin du monde, je ne pense pas être plus choquée mais je me trompe ! Alors que je scrute en vain l'horizon, je sens des bras puissants m'étreindre. Je sursaute et essaie de voir qui ose m'enlacer. Et là, je pense que je manque de m'évanouir... Celui qui m'enlace n'est autre que mon patron, Luxus Dreyar ! Avant que je ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, mon supérieur plonge sa tête dans ma nuque.

Un peu choquée par cette action pour le moins inattendue, je tarde à réagir. Quand enfin je reprends conscience, je suis une fois de plus stoppée dans mon élan. M. Dreyar a commencé à parcourir mon cou de baisers légers et trace une ligne de la base de ma nuque jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il commence à taquiner et à mordiller. Il chuchote entre deux actions :

\- Laisse-toi faire, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps...

Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Ce patron si inaccessible, cet homme si important, il m'enlace ! J'en rêvais mais ne me faisais pas d'illusions. C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne suis qu'une petite assistante anonyme alors que lui, c'est quand même le PD-G d'une grande internationale quand même !

Je ne me retiens pas et lui rends son étreinte puissance mille. Alors qu'il replonge dans mon cou, je m'agrippe à ses cheveux blonds. Quel spectacle on doit donner au milieu de ce chaos de cris et de gens qui préfèrent sauter par les fenêtres pour ne pas être aspirés par les flammes. Mais tout ceci passe au second plan. Nous sommes là, enlacés, au milieu de cet enfer. Insouciante jeunesse ! Mais il faut bien en profiter car, regardons la vérité en face, on ne sortira pas vivant de cette tragédie. Laissons donc cette situation de côté et concentrons-nous sur notre étreinte.

Étreinte qui devient de plus en plus fiévreuse au fil des minutes. Nous nous étions décalés des fenêtres et à présent, nous sommes au centre des bureaux. Luxus entreprend de retirer les obstacles qui l'empêchent de me toucher, il déchire rapidement le top que je porte et je fais de même pour sa chemise. Une fièvre ardente nous consume alors que le bâtiment est dévoré par les flammes.

Impatients, nous nous déshabillons mutuellement, jusqu'à la nudité complète pour moi et juste le caleçon pour mon patron, et M. Dreyar commence à descendre plus bas. Il passe la vallée de mes seins, les malaxant dans ses mains, passe sur mon ventre, contourne mon nombril et arrive à mon intimité. Il s'aide de ses doigts pour pouvoir faire passer sa langue dans mon antre chaud. Cette intrusion me fait cambrer et je serre plus fort ses cheveux blonds dans mes mains. Sa langue est très rapidement remplacée par un de ses doigts. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement. C'est tellement bon... D'un coup, un orgasme puissant et inattendu me secoue de la tête aux pieds. J'ai les jambes flageolantes et je me retiens au bureau derrière moi pour ne pas m'effondrer. Mon patron se relève et me serre dans ses bras puissant. Voulant lui rendre la pareille, j'échange nos places ce qui fait qu'il est à présent collé au meuble. Je trace avec ma langue un long chemin passant par ses abdominaux plutôt impressionnants jusqu'à la limite de son caleçon qu'il porte toujours. A l'aide de mes dents, je tire sur l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour le faire descendre plus bas. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je remonte jusqu'à l'érection impressionnante de mon patron et je la prends dans ma bouche. C'est première mais aussi la dernière fois que je fais ça. J'entame de lents mouvements lascifs sur le membre dur de mon partenaire. Ces longues actions ont vites raison de lui et son sperme jaillit dans ma bouche.

Légèrement dégoutée, je me redresse tandis ce que mon patron me prend une nouvelle fois entre ses bras.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça Mirajane… murmure-t-il à mon oreille tout en la mordillant.

\- Vous devriez savoir M. Dreyar que je rends toujours ce qu'on me donne, plus s'il le faut, je réponds en soupirant.

Sans répondre, mon homme blond m'allongea sur un bureau, poussant toutes les affaires au sol et rentra en moi sans plus de cérémonie. Au début, ça fait mal mais la douleur est très rapidement balayée par le plaisir. Je crie de plaisir alors qu'autour de nous il n'y a que des cris de désespoir. Dans ce paysage de fin du monde, emportés par le plaisir, nous nous enlaçons et nous embrassons jusqu'à la jouissance.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, nous avons un orgasme fulgurant tandis que les flammes finissent de nous avaler.

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le cours d'histoire portait sur l'attentat terroriste du 11 septembre 2001 des tours du World Trade Center... J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de tragique tout en essayant de caser un lemon... J'ai mis des perso FT et voilà le résultat ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^**

**Enjoy !**


End file.
